I have a SISTER!
by DarkAngelOfMyth
Summary: Percy Jackson finds two demigods and takes them to Camp Half-Blood. When they get claimed, Percy finds out that he has a sister! And his sister's brother is the son of... But Percy is a very protective brother. When they go on a quest with him and some of his friends, things get a bit rough. OC/Leo or Nico. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. (first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Pearlyn's POV**

I was having a great day in New York City. School had finished the day before, and I was going to a camp next week. That all changed when someone ran into me.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said a voice. I was helped up by a slim, blonde girl with gray eyes and...a DAGGER?! She started walking away.

"Wait! Why do you have a bronze dagger?" I asked. The girl stiffened and turned around. She looked at me carefully.

"You can see the dagger." It was more of a statement than a question, but I nodded anyway.

"Percy! Grover!" she called. A tall guy with black hair came running around the corner with a shorter guy with brown hair.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" the taller guy asked.

"Nothing. This girl can see through the Mist. Grover, what does she smell like?" The shorter guy sniffed the air for a moment then wrinkled his nose.

"She has a strong demigod smell," Grover said.

"Excuse me? What does that mean? I took a shower this morning!" I said. Annabeth smiled.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Pearlyn, but call me Pearl," I said.

"The taller guy is Percy, and the shorter one is Grover, and I'm Annabeth." Suddenly, we heard a roar.

"Okay. Time to go!" Grover said. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me down the alley.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" We turned around and saw my brother, Dylan, standing there. Grover let go of me.

"Relax, bro. I could have handled it," I said. He shook his head and smiled.

"You probably could."

"Listen. We have to go. And Pearl is coming with us," Percy said.

"Over my dead body." Sometimes, my brother gets over-protective.

"Percy, the boy has the strong smell also," Grover whispered.

"And it looks like you're coming, too," Percy added.

"As long as I'm going with Pearl and nobody tries anything." Dylan walked over to me as he glared at Percy and Grover.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth answered. We heard the roar again. It was closer.

"We don't have much time!" Percy said. I looked to Dylan and he shrugged. We ran until Percy told us to stop.

"Get in the car," he said.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Do you want you and your sister to live? Because if you don't get in the car, you're going to die," Percy asked. Dylan sighed and got in the car. Annabeth drove like a maniac. We narrowly missed other cars by a couple of inches.

"I'm beginning to wonder if staying back there was safer," I muttered.

"Annabeth! Be more careful!" Grover yelled with his eyes shut. Amazingly, we made it out of the city by nightfall without any accidents.

"We're almost there," Annabeth said. Grover sighed in relief and opened his eyes. He looked behind us.

"Faster, Annabeth! He's getting closer!" Percy cursed in another language and grabbed a pen out of his pocket. Dylan snorted.

"Who is getting closer? And how is a pen supposed to help?" Dylan asked. Percy turned and glared at him before uncapping the pen. It turned into a bronze sword.

"Um, uh, how...how did it do that?" I stammered. Percy smirked.

"Magic." He looked behind us and his smirk faded. The car lurched to a stop at the base of a hill.

"Everyone out and over the hill!" Annabeth said. As we were running up the hill, I noticed Percy staying behind with his sword still out. Annabeth pulled my arm.

"Come on! Percy will handle it!" Grover called from the top of the hill. Annabeth dragged me up the rest of the way. She continued dragging me until we reached a house.

"Chiron! We've got two new campers!" Annabeth called out. Lights were turned on, and a guy on a horse came out.

"Dude, why are you on a horse?" Dylan asked. Grover looked nervous, and Annabeth looked as if she was restraining herself from laughing.

"I am not on a horse, boy. I am the horse." Looking closer, I saw that where the horse's neck was supposed to be, there was the torso of a man.

"Whoa. Then you're a centaur," I whispered. Chiron nodded. Percy ran up to the house.

"There. All taken care of. Hi, Chiron," Percy said.

"So. These are the two campers they were talking about," Chiron commented. Dylan help up his hands in a "Wait. Slow down." gesture.

"We were not supposed to go to some camp until June. It's still May," Dylan objected.

"There were some...circumstances that changed," Chiron said. He motioned for us to go inside.

"Are you two siblings?" he asked. We nodded.

"Which one of you is older?" Percy asked.

"Dylan is two years older than me," I answered.

"He has the look of Apollo...or maybe Hermes," Chiron said softly. Dylan had golden-brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was also very tall and athletic. Then, Chiron looked at me.

"You, however, have the look of Poseidon...or Aphrodite." I laughed.

"You think that I look like the goddess of beauty?! You're crazy!" I scoffed. I had weird dark curly hair that looked like it was black with red and gold streaks, dark green eyes, and pale skin. I was shorter than my brother. Now they were all staring at me. Percy cleared his throat.

"Where will they sleep tonight?" he asked.

"In the Hermes cabin, but not until I show them the video," Chiron said. Dylan and I followed him to a dark room where he showed us a video about the gods, titans, and monsters. After it was done, he called Percy in.

"You can show them to the Hermes cabin now." Percy did as he was told and led us to the cabin. It was a mess.

"Wait. You expect me to sleep in this place?! I won't get any sleep with all this noise!" I shrieked. It was suddenly very quiet. Dylan smirked and shook his head. He flopped down on a clean spot on the floor and stretched out.

"I don't know. It probably won't be that bad, Pearl," he said, "See? All you have to do is shriek and it's quiet." I glared at him. Percy laughed.

"See you guys in the morning." He left. I faced the cabin's occupants who were staring at me.

"All right. Listen. I am NOT in a good mood. So you all will shut up and go to sleep or, so help me gods, I will make you regret not doing it. Got it?" I told them. Their eyes were wide by the time I finished. They all nodded except a few guys. I gave them my death glare until they nodded.

"Good!" I clapped my hands together and smiled, and some of them jumped. I laid down next to my brother and slept.


	2. Pearl has a temper

**Thanks for the reviews. NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Dylan's POV:

It's a good thing that I woke up before Pearl. Hermes' kids had covered her in their trash. I started cleaning her up, thanking the gods that she was a deep sleeper. After all the trash was gone, I turned to the guys that Pearl had to threaten last night to shut up. There were only two of them, and they were sleeping with their mouths open. They looked exactly alike.

"Those are the brothers, Connor and Travis. They are the best tricksters in camp." I turned around and saw a girl standing in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Katie." I shook her hand. "I'm supposed to bring you and your sister to the Big House to meet Mr. D.," Katie said. She looked at Pearl.

"Do you want to wake her up?" I asked Katie. She walked over to Pearl and gently shook her. I laughed.

"That will not wake her up, Katie. You have to be less gentle, more violent," I explained and tickled Pearl. She started laughing before she woke up.

"Dylan! Stop tickling me!" Pearl woke up and glared at me. She stretched and stood up.

"So, who are you?" she asked Katie.

"H, I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter."

"Oh, cool. So, why are you in the Hermes cabin?" Pearl asked.

"To get you and Dylan."

"Oh. Lead on."

We followed Katie throught the camp to the Big House. Chiron was sitting in a wheelchair at the table on the porch with Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and some old guy.

"Hello, children. This is Mr. D., the camp director," Chiron introduced. The old grunted and continued leafing throught the cards in his hand. Pearl raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak.

"When do we see the rest of the camp?" I asked before Pearl could say anything that would get her killed. Percy and Annabeth stood up.

"We can show you now, if you want," Percy offered.

"Sure."

**Pearlyn's POV:**

I did not like Mr. D. Fortunately, Percy and Annabeth led us away before I did something stupid, like mention how Mr. D. could start working out to lose his belly fat. But walking through the camp got my mind off of making trouble. I think that I could be a great child of Hermes. The camp had a stable for the pegasi, a rock-climbing wall that shook, and..."A volleyball court?! That is so AWESOME!" I yelled as I ran to the court. There was no one playing a game, unfortunatly. Annabeth ran over to me.

"You play volleyball." It was a statement, not a question, but I nodded anyway. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back to where we left the boys. Then, we heard something that sounded like a horn blowing.

"Oh, it's time for breakfast. You'll probably be claimed then," Annabeth said. Dylan's stomach growled really loud. We all laughed and went to breakfast. They had explained about offering part of our food to the gods before eating. Percy and Annabeth left us with the overflowing Hermes table and went to their tables. I glared at the two guys who had covered me with trash while I was sleeping.

"Don't think that, because Dylan cleaned me off before I woke up, I don't know about it," I whispered to the nearest guy. He smirked and leaned over to the other guy and whispered to him. I ignored them the rest of the time. We went up to the eternal fire-thingy and scraped in some of our food. Then, everyone gasped. I turned around and saw everyone looking at Dylan.

"Uh, Dylan. Look up," I told him. He had a golden lyre floating above his head underneath a dove. Chiron cleared his throat.

"All hail Dylan, son of Apollo, grandson of Aphrodite." Everyone bowed.

**Leo's POV:**

Whoa. I was pretty sure nothing like this has ever happened. A grandchild of one of the gods?! After the signs faded, we all stood up again. The Dylan's sister was looking confused. Then, she was claimed. Only,...well...a greenish-blue trident was underneath a dove. She looked up.

"What the hell does that mean?!" she yelled. Ooh, cute _and_ feisty. Chiron was shocked.

"Um, all hail Pearl, daughter of Posideon, grandaughter of Aphrodite," Chiron said. We all bowed.

"I have a _SISTER?!_?!"

* * *

**So,...how was that? Oh, I do not own PJO or any characters other than Pearl and Dylan. And yes, Percy is shocked that he has a sister (if you didn't catch that). Jason, Frank, and Hazel are here at camp.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I have a sister. And that's not even the weird part. My sister's brother is a son of Apollo. How the hell did that happen?! Pearl looked like she was 15 or 16. I was 18. **(A/N: this is after the Heroes of Olympus.)**

"How the hell can it even be possible?!" I didn't realize that I asked that out loud until Dylan stormed over to me.

"Listen here, Percy. It doesn't matter how," he grabbed my shirt, "All that matters is that she is your sister and my sister. So deal with it." I could have easily made him let go, but Chiron doesn't approve of fighting in the dining pavilion. Dylan let go and stepped back. He was obviously still angry.

"Okay. Breakfast is over!" Chiron called out. Everyone got the hint and left. Well, everyone except Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. I noticed Piper, Leo, and Nico staring at Pearl.

"Stop staring at her, guys!" I told them.

"Whoa. Look who's getting all protective," Annabeth commented. Now, they were all staring at me. Pearl's eyes flashed and she started walking to me. Dylan smirked and shook his head.

"Listen, buddy. The first thing you need to know about me is that I can take care of myself. I. Don't. Want. Help. If I do, I'll ask for it." Pearl was mad. Pearl was really mad. Dylan whistled.

"That's my girl," Dylan said. Pearl whirled around.

"I am nobody's girl!" Pearl said. Now, she was super mad.

"Wish I was Nobody," Leo muttered. Dylan face-palmed.

"Wow. She's got a temper," Nico commented. This time, _I_ face-palmed. Pearl was now furious. Piper tried to charm-speak her.

"Pearl, you're not mad."

"Oh, yes I am!" Piper failed. Dylan was laughing.

"Pearl is the granddaughter of Aphrodite. That's not going to work on her, Piper," Annabeth explained. Jason and Hazel started laughing along with Dylan (who was now on the floor). Suddenly, I felt the ocean. It was closer.

"Um, guys?" I tried. No one paid any attention to me.

"Guys!" Still nothing.

"GUYS!" I yelled just as a ton of water crashed down on us.

* * *

**So, how was that? **


	3. Author's note

**Okay. This is a short author's note: **

**Yes, Percy should have been able to stop the water. He is able. But he didn't want to. The next chapter will explain. **

**And yes, Percabeth coming soon...in the next chapter, hopefully. **

**If anyone has any ideas, do tell. Please. **

**And last but not least, my computer is having...issues. I may not be able to write anymore chapters for a few days...or weeks. But I'm working on it. :) **

**Thank you for reading and peace out! **


	4. Uh oh

**Okay. Sorry for not updating sooner. Here it is!**

* * *

**Pearl's POV:**

I was furious and I didn't know why.

"Well, you are definitely a child of Poseidon," Chiron commented. Percy started laughing.

"No...freaking...kidding," he managed to say. Dylan scowled and crossed his arms.

"Where's the Apollo cabin at? I need to change."

"I'll show you," Jason said. Everyone but Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Chiron left.

"Tell me, Seaweed Brain. Why didn't you stop the water?" Annabeth asked Percy. He shrugged.

"I decided that you guys needed to cool off." Percy smirked. Annabeth grabbed him and pulled him over to the other side of the pavilion. They talked for a few seconds, then started kissing.

"Oh, I did _not_ need to see that." I quickly turned around. Piper and Leo were trying not to laugh. I scowled at them.

"Believe me, none of us wanted to see it," Chiron said. He turned to Leo.

"I believe that you need to lead your cabin in today's activities, Leo. Go." Leo nodded.

"Why did they vote for me?" he murmured as he left. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Percy! Annabeth! If you don't stop making out, I will charm-speak you both to do something terribly embarrassing!" Piper yelled. She smirked when they stopped and ran over to us.

"Piper, you shouldn't...never mind." Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Annabeth, Piper, go. Percy, show your sister the rest of the camp."

**Percy's POV:**

After several attempts to start a conversation with Pearl, I gave up. That girl was _cold._ We walked to the stables.

_"Hi, boss!" _I sighed.

_"How many times have I told you to stop calling me 'boss'?"_ I asked Blackjack.

_"Um,...twenty?"_

_"Nope. More like one hundred."_

_"Oh...you got any sugar cubes?" _

_"No. Those things are bad for you."_

_"That's why I love them." _I laughed out loud.

"Percy, are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I decided to freak her out.

_"Blackjack, can you talk to my sister?"_

_"Sure...wait. Since when did you have a sister?"_

_"Since this morning. Her name is Pearl."_

_"Hi, Pearl."_

"What the hell?!" Pearl looked around. I tried to keep a straight face.

"Did you hear something, Percy?"

_"Hey, Pearl. Do you happen to have any sugar cubes?"_ Blackjack's question made me laugh.

"What did you do, Percy?" I tried to explain.

"Children of Poseidon can talk to horses and sea creatures. The pegasus talking to you is Blackjack."

"How do I talk to him?" Pearl asked.

"Talk to him in your head."

_"Um, no. I don't have any sugar cubes, but I'll bring some the next time," _Pearl told Blackjack. Wait. How can I hear her?

_"Hey, Pearl. Can you hear me now?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Because we're talking to each other in our heads." _Pearl's mouth moved. I think she was cursing.

_"Holy crap!" _she finally said.

_"Is it okay if I tell Chiron?"_ I asked.

_"Sure."_ I ran to the archery range where Chiron was teaching.

"Chiron, I need to talk to you about Pearl." I didn't plan on Dylan being there.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Chill, dude. She's fine. I need to talk to Chiron, so move." Dylan had moved in front of me.

"Whatever you tell Chiron can be said in front of me, too. I'm her _real _brother." Now, the guy's pushing my buttons. I shoved him. Next thing I knew, my jaw hurts like hell, and Dylan and I are fighting.

"Boys! Stop!" Chiron yells. We ignore him. Several kids try to stop us, but they can't. Thank the gods that Mr. D is away on business.

"Percy, Dylan, stop it!" I feel water wrapping around us and pulling us from each other. I tried to control it, but I couldn't while I was distracted. I felt it freeze around me. Dylan's legs and arms were frozen to his sides like mine. I look up and see Pearl. A very, very furious Pearl.


	5. Brothers

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The last chapter was a short one. I'll try to make this one a bit longer. **

**A****nd yes, I do realize that Percy is a very powerful demigod. But, Percy acts like a big brother and lets Pearl get her way sometimes.**

**Who should Pearl fall in love with? Nico or Leo?**

**Nico: 1 point**

**Leo: 0 points **

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I unfroze myself once I calmed down a bit.

"Pearl, unfreeze Dylan please," Chiron said. Pearl unfroze him.

"What was that for?" Dylan asked. Pearl kept her mouth shut and just looked at him. Dylan flinched and looked down. Pearl turned to me. I barely stopped myself from flinching when I saw the disappointment and anger in her eyes. She turned around and walked away.

"What! You're not even talking to us?!" Pearl kept walking.

_"Pearl. What's wrong?"_ She didn't respond. Chiron looked worried.

"Chiron, why is she acting like this?" Dylan asked. "Pearl was never like this before we came here."

"I don't know. She's a girl," Chiron stated. He noticed the Apollo cabin staring at us.

"Everyone back to work!" A few of newer campers glared at me before walking off, Dylan included.

"Give her some time, Percy," Chiron said softly. "She'll get over it...I hope." With that last bit of encouragement, I jogged after Pearl.

**Pearl's POV:**

My brothers are idiots. Why the hell were they fighting over being my brother?! I walked away from them because I didn't know what else to do. I heard both of them call out to me, but I ignored them. Then, I ran into someone.

"Oops. Sorry," I mumbled.

"No problem." The boy smiled and shrugged. He had pale skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. I couldn't remember his name, though.

_"Cute boy,"_ I thought.

_"Who is cute?!"_ Percy asked. Oops. Forgot he was listening.

_"I don't know his name, but he's got really pale skin, black hair, and dark chocolate eyes to die for," _I thought. Percy groaned.

_"Keep your thoughts to yourself if you're going to think that way...Wait. Did you say really pale skin?"_

_"Um, yeah." _Percy groaned again.

_"His name is Nico, and stay away from him." _

_"Why? Does he already have a girlfriend?" _I asked.

_"No. It's just awkward since he's my friend and you're my sister," _Percy replied. _"And why are you talking to me _now_?"_

_"Because I needed to know the cute guy's name. And I can't hold a grudge for very long. I'm still mad, though."_

_"Well, that's good to know."_ Percy sounded sarcastic.

"Um, are you okay?" Nico asked. I almost smacked myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just mad at my brothers."

"Oh, okay. See you around." Nico turned and walked away. I sat down on the grass and thought about how I was going to survive camp. Then, I heard Percy again.

"You know, you need to learn how to fight monsters and use weapons," he said as he reached down to pull me up. I ignored his hand and kept sitting there. Percy sighed, grabbed my arm, and pulled me up.

"Hey! I was comfortable there!" I complained. He smirked and started dragging me toward the weapon shack-thingy.

"We need to find you a weapon before something or someone kills you." He helped me sort through the weapons in the place.

"Ooh, I like these." I held up two long daggers that were almost as long as my arms.

"Those are like the ones Artemis uses," Percy murmured.

"Really? Cool." I examined the hilts and saw a button on each one.

"Hey, what are these buttons for?" I asked Percy.

"Um, I don't know. See what happens when you push the buttons."

"Okay." When I pushed the buttons, the daggers changed into two rings. "That. Is awesome."

"What did they do?" Percy asked. I showed him, then I put a ring on each hand. Annabeth came running through the door.

"Percy, Pearl, Chiron wants to see you," Annabeth said. We followed her to the Big House.

"What's going on?" I asked. A lot of campers were already there, including Dylan.

"You'll see. Hey, did you find a weapon?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." I showed her the daggers.

"Cool. I expected you to get something like Percy's sword," Annabeth admitted. We looked up when Chiron cleared his throat.

"I summoned you all here because of a prophecy. We will discuss it tonight at the bonfire, so everyone should be there," Chiron said. "You may go."

"Wow, that was short," Annabeth said softly. Percy nodded.

"Well, I'm glad it was short. Gives me time to practice with my daggers," I said. Percy laughed.

"Percy, train her already!" Annabeth told him.

"Okay, okay. I will. Come on, Pearl. Let's go."


	6. Short Author's note

**Okay. Quick author's note. I may not be able to update every week but I'll try.**

**Yes, this is listed as a Percabeth romance. It's not a very strong romance, though. I rated it T to be safe.**

**Scores:**

**Nico-1**

**Leo-1**


	7. Chap 7

**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry for not updating. **

**Nico:6**

**Leo:2**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

Someone ran into me. I turned, ready to yell at them to watch where they're going, when I saw that it was the new girl, Pearl.

"Oops. Sorry," she mumbled. I smiled and shrugged,

"No problem." She stared at me for a while. "Um, are you okay?" I asked. Pearl blinked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just mad at my brothers."

Oh, okay. See you around." I walked away, thinking that Percy (and Aphrodite) would kill me if he knew that I thought Pearl was even cuter than the Aphrodite girls.

"Hey, Nico!" Nyssa from Hephaestus cabin ran up to me. "Rachel wants to talk to you." I groaned.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know. She said it was important." Nyssa grabbed my shoulders and pushed me toward Rachel's cave. Rachel was sitting in front with a worried look. She grabbed my hand when I reached her and pulled me into the cave.

"Um, Rachel? What do you want? I have practice with Percy soon." Rachel sat down.

"Nico, I just had a vision."

"Well, then why don't you tell Chiron?" I asked.

"I did. He told me to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you're in it."

**Percy's POV: **

"OW! Watch it!" Pearl complained. I tried not to laugh.

"Don't get so distracted!" _"Was I this distracted when I first started?" _I wondered.

"HA!" Pearl knocked Riptide out of my hand. "Don't underestimate me, Percy," she gloated. I sighed and decided to let her think that she actually won.

"Where the hell is Nico? He's supposed to be here by now." I noticed Pearl freeze.

"Nico is going to be here?" she asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"Because I have to train with someone who has skill," I answered, expecting Pearl to get mad. Surprisingly, she nodded.

"Sorry for being so late!" I turned and saw Nico running towards us. "Rachel saw something about me and...Oh. I didn't know that she was going to be here."

"No, it's fine. Have fun training." Pearl turned to leave.

"Who told you that you were done?" I asked her. She froze and slowly turned around.

"Um, me?"

"Get your butt back over here and work on getting those rings into daggers as fast as you can," I ordered. Pearl stared at me for a second, then did as I told her.

_"I think you're enjoying the big brother role too much, Percy,"_ Pearl thought. I smiled.

_"Maybe I am...Nah. I don't think so." _Pearl glared at me. Nico looked from me to Pearl and back to me.

"It's like you guys talk to each other in your heads," Nico commented. Pearl ignored us. I sighed.

"Let's just fight."

**Pearl's POV:**

I was a little nervous when Nico showed up. But once I started ignoring Percy and Nico, I was fine.

"OW!" Percy yelled. "Maybe we should be using practice swords, Nico."

"You were the one who insisted on using Riptide. Don't complain, Percy." Nico laughed. I looked around and noticed that a lot of campers came to watch Percy and Nico fight.

"Pearl, how fast can you change the rings into daggers smoothly and fight?" Percy asked while fighting Nico.

"Stop fighting with Nico and I'll show you." Percy nodded and knocked Nico's sword out of his hand.

"Better luck next time, Nico." Percy turned to me. "Okay. It's your turn." He stood there, waiting.

"Why don't you make the first move, Percy, since I'm so inexperienced."

"Fine." He lunged at me. I brought my hands up and Riptide clashed into my daggers. I smirked at Percy's surprised face.

"Wow, you're fast, Pearl." We continued fighting. I saw Chiron out of the corner of my eye.

"How did you get this good in five minutes, Pearl?" Percy asked.

"I was this good when you first fought me."

"You were pretending to be bad?! Why the hell would you do that?" I shrugged and knocked the sword out of Percy's hand.

"Because I felt like kicking your butt in front of witnesses," I said. Percy laughed and picked up Riptide.

"You win."


	8. Dang it The Author is sorry

Okay. I'm working on the next chapter but I won't be able to update until August because I will have no way to get on the internet for a couple weeks.

And, yes. Nico won.


	9. Rachel spits green smoke?

**I finally have connection! ...and it looks like Nico won.**

**Nico:7**

**Leo:2**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"Where did you learn to fight like that, Pearl?" I asked her. She smiled.

"My mom hired someone to teach us. I'm a lot better than Dylan," Pearl said.

"I guess that makes sense since your mom is a daughter of Aphrodite."

"She _was_, " Pearl corrected.

"Oh, sorry." Way to go, Percy. Then the conch horn blew for lunch. "Come on, Pearl. You get to eat at Poseidon's table." As we walked, several people walked up to Pearl and congratulated her for beating me. By the time we sat down, Pearl's face was bright red.

"Why is everyone making a big deal out of it?" Pearl whispered.

"Because you're new to being a demigod."

**Pearl's POV:**

It was really embarrassing. I'm better than my half-brother at fighting. So what? He probably didn't grow up where you learned how to fight by the time you were 5 or you were beat up. Once dinner was over, my embarrassment changed to anger.

"Is that how they judge people here? By their fighting abilities?" Percy looked at me.

"No, of course not." He sounded confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it looks like that's what they're doing with me," I answered. Percy laughed.

"No, they're not. You're the new girl, that's all," Percy said. "Now it's time for the bonfire."

**Nico's POV:**

Wow. Pearl had some moves. Unfortunately, demigods aren't allowed to sit at another god's table other than their parent's. So, I had to wait to talk to her...and Percy. I jogged up to them as they left their table.

"Hey, guys. Do you have any idea what Chiron is going to say?" I asked. Pearl shook her head and Percy shrugged.

"Probably something about a new quest," Percy said. By this time, we had walked to the bonfire where the cabins are supposed to sit together. Chiron let a couple people move around though. As I walked in, Rachel caught my eye and waved. I waved back and was about to sit next to Pearl when Percy pulled me to the side.

"Listen, Nico, you're my friend, but don't get any ideas about my sister. Got it?" Percy said quietly. I crossed my arms.

"Since when are you Pearl's father?" I asked. Percy looked mad.

"Nico, Percy, what's going on?" Pearl asked as she came over.

"Nothing," we said in unison. Pearl looked unconvinced.

"Well, you guys can come sit down, then." She grabbed our hands and pulled us to the bleachers. As soon as we sat down, Chiron cleared his throat and most of the kids quieted down.

"Campers, we have a new quest." That got everybody really quiet. Chiron gestured to Rachel. Her eyes turned green and green smoke came out of her mouth.

_"Seven children of the gods_

_ Will be sent out to the bogs._

_They must fight their way_

_ Through demons not in day_

_To find a gift guarded by many_

_ But beware of the giant..."_

Two kids rushed forward to help her. I was stunned. Rachel has always finished the prophecies.

"What happened?" Pearl asked.

"Don't know. It's never happened before," Percy said. I looked around at the shocked campers who were all looking to Chiron for answers.

"Well, I have consulted Rachel earlier about this prophecy and the same thing happened. She told me that this was Percy, Nico, and Pearl's quest. You leave tomorrow," Chiron announced. I already knew I was going because of my prophecy, but Percy looked furious.

"Why Pearl?" he shouted. Chiron looked at him sadly.

"She is a lot like you, Percy. Accept it." And Chiron walked away.

**Pearl's POV:**

"What's a quest?" I asked. Percy was too mad to answer so Nico did.

"The gods give us things to do and we try to do them without getting killed."

_Well, that sounds wonderful, _I thought.

"Rachel spits green smoke?" I ask. Nico starts laughing. "And since the prophecy rhymes, we're supposed to beware of the giant what? Bunny?" By this time, Nico was on the ground, holding his sides. Percy stomped past us with an angry look on his face. Nico stopped laughing and stood up.

"Do me a favor, Pearl. Don't get yourself killed or hurt, okay? It would tear Percy up."

"Okay."


	10. Percy loses it

**Pearl's POV:**

"What's a quest?" I asked. Percy was too mad to answer so Nico did.

"The gods give us things to do and we try to do them without getting killed."

_Well, that sounds wonderful, _I thought.

"Rachel spits green smoke?" I ask. Nico starts laughing. "And since the prophecy rhymes, we're supposed to beware of the giant what? Bunny?" By this time, Nico was on the ground, holding his sides. I thought about what I said and giggled. Pretty soon we were laughing so hard that Percy lost it.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. Nico immediately stopped, but I couldn't hold one last giggle in. Percy whirled to look at me.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?! We're going to go on a quest where we could die and you're LAUGHING?!"

"Percy, calm down." Nico tried to calm him, but it didn't work.

"Shut up, Nico. You should know better." Percy...how do I describe him? He was...insanely mad. I could feel the water molecules in the air heat up around him.

"This is Poseidon's fault. It's his quest," Percy muttered.

"How do you know that?" Nico asked. Percy turned to me, a bit calmer than before.

"Did you smell the ocean when Rachel was giving the prophecy?" I thought about it.

"Yeah, I think I did."

"That was Dad."

**Percy's POV:**

I tried to calm down.

"Okay, I need to talk to Chiron. Nico, stay with Pearl." I started walking to the Big House when I heard Pearl.

_"Percy, don't blame him. It's not his fault," _Pearl said. I sighed and turned to look at her.

_"I know, and I'm sorry. But I...I don't know what else to do."_

I turned back around and ran the rest of the way without looking back. Chiron didn't even look up when I ran inside the house.

"Percy," he started, "I know you're angry, but..."

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Chiron. How's Rachel?"

"Rachel is fine." I hadn't even noticed that Annabeth was there. "The question is, 'Is Percy fine?' I saw you blow up at Pearl and Nico. I came to get Chiron just in case you decided to do something stupid."

"That's me. Seaweed brain." I smiled. Annabeth snorted. Rachel walked into the room.

"I tried talking to Apollo and he said that he had no clue what happened. Some mentor he is," Rachel said. We heard thunder. "Whatever. Percy, you should go back to your sister and apologize."

_"Pearl, I'm sorry for blowing up like that. Oh, and tell_ _me if Nico tries anything, okay?"_

_"Why the heck would Nico 'try' anything? I_ can_ take care of myself, you know. And I forgive you," _was Pearl's answer.

"Done," I told Rachel. She and Annabeth shared a look.

"Percy, you expect us to believe that..."

"That I can talk to my sister in my head? Yes," I interrupted Annabeth. She and Rachel went into shock while Chiron chuckled.

"I suspected as much," he said. "Now I have to discuss something with Annabeth and Rachel so go do whatever it is that teen demigods do."

"Yes, sir." I left feeling a whole lot better than when I first heard the prophecy.

**Nico's POV:**

Percy was too protective of Pearl. But I totally understood because of Bianca.

"Why is he so upset?" Pearl asked. "All we did was laugh about a giant bunny." I snorted when she mentioned the giant bunny.

"Percy is upset because you're his only sister and he wants to protect you. So, you have to be extremely careful when we're on the quest because if anything happens to you, he will not only blame himself, he'll blame me, too." I paused. "Have you even been listening to anything I was saying?!"

"What?" Pearl looked at me with an innocent look on her face. I sighed.

"Do you normally zone out a lot?" I asked her.

"No, not really. Why?" Wow. Pearl was so clueless.

"Because...oh, never mind." I saw Percy running toward us. "Uh, oh. Percy alert."

"Hey, guys. Rachel is fine, and Annabeth thinks that I have finally gone crazy," Percy announced. "I told them about how we could talk to each other in our heads, Pearl." Wait. What?!

"You guys are psychically liked?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Psyca-what?" I forgot that Percy didn't like to read.

"It means that we can talk to each other in our heads," Pearl explained before I did.

"Oh. You can talk to Nico in your head?! Why didn't you tell me that!" Percy looked at our faces and burst out laughing. "I'm not an idiot. I knew what you meant, Pearl," he said. Pearl blushed. Dang, she was cute. Percy caught me staring and glared at me.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Pearl asked. Percy sighed.

"Nothing," he said. Pearl put her hands on her hips and glared at us.

"It's not 'nothing' if Percy glares at Nico every five minutes. Now tell me what the hell is wrong!" Pearl commanded.

"But it really is nothing," I said. That was a mistake.


	11. The beginning

**Thanks for the reviews.**

_**Charisviolettang**_: **This chapter is longer. No monsters...yet. That will happen in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

I had forgotten about Pearl's temper. She walked over to me and stared me down. Well, she tried to stare me down. Since she was at least five inches shorter than me, it didn't work as well as she probably hoped.  
"Fine," she huffed and walked away. "Where's the Poseidon Cabin again? I can't remember."  
"Nico, can you show her? I have to talk to Rachel about something," Percy said.  
"Sure." Wow. Percy had a change of heart...for now. I led Pearl to the Poseidon Cabin. When we got there, Pearl turned to me.  
"Thanks, Nico," she said quietly.  
"Um, your welcome." Then there was akward silence.  
"You should probably get some rest," I said, then proceeded to slap myself mentally. That probably sounded stupid.  
"Yeah, I should. Night." Pearl walked into the cabin and shut the door.  
"Way to go, Nico, for sounding like a complete idiot," I muttered to myself as I walked to my cabin. I fell on my bed and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning from someone throwing ice water on my face.  
"Wow, Nico. You are really hard to wake up." Pearl was standing over me with a bucket.  
"What are you doing in my room?!" I yelled. Pearl looked startled then hurt.

"Um, Chiron sent me to wake you up. It's nine o'clock. You missed breakfast," She said. I leaped out of bed, forgetting that I had only boxers on. Pearl blushed and ran to the door.

"I'll, um, let you get dressed." She ran outside.

"I am such an idiot," I moaned. "Percy is going to kill me. But since I'm the only one in the Hades Cabin and Percy is the one who normally wakes me up, it's Percy's fault, not mine."

**Pearl's POV:**

Chiron should have sent Percy instead of me to wake Nico up. My face felt like it was on fire.

"So, were you able to wake him?" Chiron asked.

"I poured a bucket of ice water on him," I said, hoping that my face wasn't as red as I imagined. Chiron laughed.

"You, Nico, and Percy need to pick four other demigods and leave," Chiron said. "It's almost time, so you should go find them."

"Okay." I started walking slowly to the Hades Cabin.

_"Hey, Percy. Meet me in the Arena. I have to get Nico. We'll be there soon."_

_"Sure. I have to say by to Annabeth first," _Percy sent back.

_"Okay."_ By this time, I was at the stables. I decided to say hi to Blackjack.

_"Hi, Blackjack."_

_"Hi, boss's sister! Did you bring me sugar cubes?" _he asked. I searched in my pockets and found some that I saved for him from breakfast.

_"Call me Pearl. And yes, I have some sugar cubes for you._"

_"Oh boy!" _I left Blackjack with his sugar cubes and jogged to Nico's cabin.

_"He should be dressed by now," _I thought.

_"Who should be dressed by now?!" _Percy yelled in my head. Oops.

_"Um, no one?"_

_"Pearlyn. Tell me,"_ Percy demanded. How did he know my first name was Pearlyn and not Pearl?

_"Um, when I woke Nico up earlier, he wasn't fully dressed."_ Percy started laughing. _"It's not funny, Percy! Ugh, we have to get ready for the quest, so meet us at the Arena. Be there soon."_ I was at Nico's cabin. I knocked on the door just as he opened it, so I ended up knocking on his forehead.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I was horrified. Nico just laughed.

"It's okay. Where are we supposed to meet Percy?" he asked.

"At the Arena."

"Let's go."When we walked in the arena, we found Percy and Annabeth kissing.

"Percy, you really shouldn't kiss girls in front of your younger sister," I said. Percy stopped, glared at me, and went back to kissing Annabeth.

"Gross." Nico was looking at everything but Percy, Annabeth, and me. I sighed and mentally screamed. Percy jumped up and held his head.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"That was for ignoring me. Sorry Annabeth, but we have to leave." I really liked Annabeth. Too bad she couldn't come with us. She nodded, kissed Percy one last time, and left the Arena. Percy glared at me again as he grabbed his backpack.

"Okay, we have to have Piper, Jason, Leo, and Frank," Percy said. "That all right with you guys?"

"Sure."

"Yep." We split up and got the four of them ready. Percy was the one to get Jason. He came back with a bad mood.

"Let's go," he muttered. "But once we cross the borders, every monster in New York and New Jersey will be able to smell us. Whose idea was it to have four children of the Big Three go on a quest together? Because that's the stupidest idea since...never mind." Everyone was quiet for the first couple of hours, then Nico finally said something.

"Something's not right. We should have seen at least one monster by now. By the way, did anyone figure out where we're going?" Percy hit his forehead.

"No, I have no idea where we're going. Someplace with a bog, I think."

"Florida," I said.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Florida has a lot of bogs and swamps," I said. Piper nodded.

"Makes sense. It's a good thing that you have two girls with you guys on this quest," Piper mentioned. All the guys rolled their eyes.

"How are we going to get there?" Leo asked.

"Train," Percy and Nico said in unison as Jason said, "Plane."

"Oh, I mean train," Jason corrected. We made it to the train station without meeting any monsters. Unfortunately, the next train to Atlanta, Georgia didn't leave until eleven o'clock at night.

"This. Is not good. We can't stay here for four hours. Monsters will be crawling all over this place by then," Frank said.

"We have to. Unless, you want to carry us to Georgia, Frank," Leo said.

"I guess we're staying here," Frank said quickly. Three hours passed with no monsters. Then, we heard a roar that shook the station.

"Um, guys? What was that?" I asked nervously.

"That. Was a very hungry monster catching our scent," Piper said quietly.


	12. This is the end for a while

**I won't be able to write anymore because I won't have access to the internet for a long time. Sorry! I really hate doing this. :(**


	13. WHAT!

**This is gonna be short. Back to the story...**

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

I had totally forgotten that Percy, Pearl, and Nico can't ride in a plane. So, we had to wait for a train. While we were waiting, some monsters caught our scent. And Piper, being the wonderful girlfriend that she is, had to state the obvious.

"That was a very hungry monster catching our scent." I resisted the urge to say, "No, really?" Thankfully, Leo said it for me.

"No, really? I had no idea! I thought it was a..."

"Shut up, Leo." Oh, the Power of charm speak. Pearl looked at Nico and they both burst out laughing.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nico gasped. Pearl nodded.

"Giant bunny?" Nico nodded and they laughed so hard that they fell to the ground.

"Guys, not time to die laughing. We have something very large hunting us with one hour till the next train," I said.

"Giant bunnies are large," Pearl commented. Percy gave her a look and she shut up. The monster roared again.

"That sounds like a drakon," Percy said nervously. "I hope it's not supposed to be killed by a child of Ares, because we don't have one." Frank cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, man. Technically, you're a son of Mars, not Ares."

"But I can turn into a dragon," Frank said. We all perked up after hearing that. Well...

"You can turn into a dragon?! That is so freaking cool!" Pearl said. Frank smiled. His smile faded when we heard something stomping towards us.

"Here it comes," I said. We all got our weapons ready. I levitated and looked over the building blocking our veiw of the "drakon."

"Guys? You are not going to believe this, but it's not a drakon."

"WHAT?!"

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"It's a giant bunny."


End file.
